An happy new year ? Maybe or not
by The Magic Mushroom
Summary: Il avait enfin réussi à le faire venir, après l'avoir tanné encore et encore ! Peut-être était-ce le moment de tout lui avouer ? Ou... peut-être devait-il attendre encore ? Cette soirée serait décisive. T.K x M.S


Bonjour bonjour !

Voici devant vos yeux un One-Shot sur Kuroko no Basket (univers et personnages appartenant entièrement à Tadatoshi Fujimaki) ayant pour thème le nouvel an (que j'ai d'ailleurs écrit à ce moment-là mais que j'avais la flemme de poster) sur le couple Midorima x Takao. En réalité, il en existe deux versions, celle-ci étant la première et sans doute la moins heureuse... Si vous voulez connaître la seconde version, n'hésitez pas !

Voilà, voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et comme il est un peu court, j'ai rajouté un petit bêtisier (moi être très nulle pour faire de l'humour alors si vous ne riiez pas c'est pas très grave, je comprendrai)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

One-Shot Midorima & Takao :

Happy New Year !

Lieu inconnu, milieu de soirée...

Ah oui, il avait galéré, ça, il pouvait le dire. Le faire venir à la fête organisée pour le nouvel an n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Mais il avait réussi, après maintes et maintes plaintes et supplications (qui l'avait d'ailleurs particulièrement agacé), à le convaincre. Il en était tellement fier qu'il avait fallu le bâillonner pour éviter qu'il ne le crie à la Terre entière. Et après lui avoir formellement interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit, pas même à son poisson rouge, il lui avait dit, il citait : ''On se retrouve devant chez moi à 21h. Et prend ton vélo, pour la peine c'est toi qui m'emmène''. Il avait soupiré un ''De toute façon, c'est toujours moi qui fait le taxi'', avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, quelques heures plus tard, à déambuler parmi la foule, cherchant de quoi contenter l'infatigable Takao, toujours à la recherche de quelque-chose d'amusant. On aurait dit un gamin découvrant ses cadeaux sous le sapin, le matin de Noël. Ses yeux brillaient d'une joie non contenue et il s'agitait dans tous les sens, secouant le pauvre Midorima. Il s'extasiait toutes les cinq secondes, à grand renfort de ''Shin-chan, regarde là !'' et de ''T'as vu ça, Shin-chan ?'', épuisant le joueur aux cheveux verts. Les gens autour d'eux le regardaient d'un air compatissant tandis qu'il se faisait entraîner à l'autre bout de la rue sur laquelle s'étendaient ce qui lui semblaient des centaines et des centaines de stands. Jeux, nourriture, boissons, ils proposaient de tout et Takao le tirait à chacun d'eux. A moment, il crut même qu'il voulait tous les essayer mais il décida de s'arrêter quelques minutes sur un banc et déclara :

''- 'Y en a trop ! Je pourrais jamais tous les faire en une seule soirée, c'est dommage !''

Le maillot 6 de Shûtoku soupira longuement, alors que le brun continuait :

''- Dis Shin-chan... Tu t'amuses ?

- On peut dire ça...

- Vraiment ?''

Le vert le regarda. Il y avait une réelle inquiétude dans ses yeux, comme s'il ne pouvait se divertir si son compagnon n'en faisait pas de même.

''- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, fit-il en regardant ailleurs, tant que toi tu trouves ça amusant.''

Takao ne répondit rien, chose étonnante pour le meneur qui ne manquait pas une occasion pour se moquer de Midorima lorsque celui-ci avouait des choses comme celle-là. Il finit par se relever, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux.

''- Bien, c'est décidé ! S'écria-t-il. Je vais faire tous ces stands un par un !''

Et il prit doucement la main de l'ancien joueur de Teikô qui, surpris, se laissa faire.

Pendant plus d'une heure, ils s'attelèrent à la tâche, c'est-à-dire essayer divers aliments, éclater des ballons, se disputer pour savoir où ils iraient par la suite, sous les rires des gamins. Midorima se déridait peu à peu et se surprit même à sourire, voir à... rire ? Quel était donc cet étrange pouvoir que le brun possédait ? Le voyant sourire gaiement, il se dit qu'il était ensorcelant...

Tokyo, rue quelconque, fin de soirée...

Essouflé, Takao cherchait son compagnon, complétement affolé. Il l'avait perdu dans la foule lorsqu'ils s'étaient fait bousculer. Il s'était mis à sa recherche mais il ne le trouvait pas et il commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Soudain, un éclair vert attira son attention et il cria un puissant ''Shin-chan !'' avant de courir dans sa direction. Direction qui s'avérait être en réalité le petit parc qui bordait la rue animée. Il sauta par-dessus le buisson et atterrit à côté d'un corps qui s'était brusquement écarté des feuillages en entendant son prénom. Le vert pressentait ce qu'il allait arriver, il le connaissait bien, depuis le temps.

''- Tu te caches ? Demanda le brun en riant.

- Peut-être bien, fit Midorima.

- Il est presque minuit, ça va bientôt être l'heure du compte à rebours.

- Je sais.

- On reste ici ?''

Il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre sa réponse, il la connaissait déjà. Et puis, de toute façon, ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de bouger puisqu'au moment où il finissait sa phrase, le compte à rebours débutait. Un ''Zéro !'' assourdissant leur arriva aux oreilles et dans un crépitement joyeux, des feux d'artifices vinrent éclairer le ciel de leurs couleurs chatoyantes.

Son regard s'illumina.

''- C'est magnifique !''

Midorima ne dit rien, et Takao se retourna vers lui. Il observait le ciel, les lumières colorées se reflétant sur son visage. A cet instant, le brun le trouva plus beau que jamais. Et il dû se retenir de lui avouer, là, à cet endroit-même, ce qui torturait son coeur et son esprit depuis plusieurs mois. Il fallait qu'il le garde pour lui, encore un peu. Le moment n'était pas venu, il devait attendre. Encore attendre, même si ça lui coûtait. Car il savait qu'au bout du compte, la récompense serait bien meilleure que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Cela allait prendre du temps mais il savait qu'il y arriverait. Oui, un jour son Shin-chan l'aimerait, il en était persuadé. Parce-que sinon, son monde n'avait pas de sens.

En attendant, il patienterait...

~ Bêtisier ~

''- Au fait Shin-chan, tu ne nous as pas parlé d'horoscope depuis un moment, tu es malade ?

- Non.

- Que dois-je en déduire ? L'année s'annonce-t-elle si mauvaise que ça ?

- Au contraire, les Cancers seront chanceux et, étonnamment, les Scorpions aussi.

- C'est vrai ? Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Je croyais être condamné à attendre toute ma vie !

- Attendre quoi ?

- Tu verras l'année prochaine. Ah...mais on est l'année prochaine !''

* * *

Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, je les attends avec impatience !

Mitsuki-chaan


End file.
